Dancing Through Life
by fallenangel1014
Summary: So this is a story in which the roles are reversed and Rachel is the popular one and Finn is the captain of the Glee club. First story so please not too much judgement.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this. I've never ever written fanfiction before so I hope that if you are taking the time to read this that it is enjoyable. **

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me it belongs to Ryan Murphy. Although I do love me some Finn Hudson :P **

* * *

The palms of my hands were sweating, I could feel the heat fill my cheeks, a rare occurrence for me. My long legs were getting tangled up with each other as I walked and it felt like my throat was closing up, my breath coming out of me rapidly.

_Shit_

Why did I have to be so clumsy and awkward? My mom says that it comes with being a guy my age, but around me all I saw were the other guys looking all calm and confident and I couldn't even talk to the girl that I liked for fear of stumbling over my words and saying a totally inappropriate thing. Which come on we know that that would happen.

_Shit_

I could see her standing there with all of her other cheerleader friends her dark brown hair falling around her face in soft curls- god I sound like such a chick- still in her Cheerios uniform ever though we were at a school dance.

I couldn't believe that I actually had a crush on a _Cheerio _for god's sake. It was pathetic, I knew that, to think that a girl the like her, a girl like Rachel Berry, would actually like me, Finn Hudson, Captain of the Glee club.

She was standing in front of Noah Puckerman, also known as Puck who is my former best friend for many good and legitimate reasons, but I'll get into that later. She was leaning up against his chest, her back pressed firmly against him, his nose pressed up against her hair. Watching this I couldn't help being jealous, _I_ wanted to be the guy kissing her neck and grasping at her hips, no matter how short she was compared to me. I could imagine it, standing behind her, my nose buried in her hair, sniffing it. Which okay, I know that sounds really creepy but I sit behind her in Spanish and her hair smells so good, like coconuts or something, it's freaking awesome.

I go home after school and imagine the smell filling my nose and….

Well y'know…..

I wasn't planning on going to the dance, being the guy that gets daily slushies to the face you don't really want to show up to the place where every one of your tormentors is located. It's just asking for trouble. But here I am. Cause stupid me let Kurt and Mercedes convince me that coming to this thing would actually be a good experience.

What was I on when I agreed to this?

Anyways, back to the fact that for some reason I decided to ask Rachel to dance.

_Shit_

Do I even know how to dance?

_I think not._

Would Rachel even say yes?

_I think not._

Would Puck laugh his ass off and probably punch me in the face.

_Damn right he will. _

So why am I still walking towards them?

_Oh right, the punch was spiked. _

Liquid courage and all that crap.

* * *

**Okay so hi! Please review and tell me what you think. I hope it was good and I'll probably continue it just for the sake of it.**

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was seiously surprised at the amount of the people who added me to their story alert and stuff so thank you very much! It is very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. It belongd to Ryan Murphy. Although I do love me some Finn Hudsom :P

* * *

**You see, 3 years ago me and Puck were best friends. We had been since the womb, our moms had been best friends since high school so me and Puck grew up together.

I guess his betrayal of me wasn't really a surprise. When we started high school he became this different guy he stopped coming to our band practices, him on lead guitar, Artie on bass, and me on drums with all of us singing. All of a sudden though he was coming up with excuses of why he couldn't make it practice and then all of a sudden he was on the football team and Artie and I were in Glee club.

When we were still on the verge on friendship, I developed a crush on Quinn Fabray, who was in the Glee club with me. I was practically obsessed with her, her blonde hair and soft blue eyes. I had been talking about her to Puck for a while and on the day when I, finally, worked up the courage to ask her out I saw her and Puck making out in front of his locker which was coincidentally right beside mine. My mouth popped open in shock as I watched my now ex best friend make out with the girl he knew I liked. When they pulled apart it was like Puck knew that I was standing there and he looked up and smirked right at me.

At the time I didn't really understand but I think I figured it out now. Puck always wanted to be popular and have people be scared of him instead of him being scared of the jocks. In his mind doing what he did with Quinn was the only way to ensure that he was no longer associated with a- well a loser like me.

Rachel POV

Puck was standing behind me, his chest pressed up against my back and I was actually disgusted. The only reason I was with Puck was because told me I needed a boyfriend because apparently being boyfriend less was seriously hurting my rep.

Whatever. Do I even care?

No, I do not.

I wish I was singing, instead of standing on top of pyramids. I wish I didn't have to wear these stupid, itchy Cheerios uniform everywhere. I wish I didn't have to wear my hair in a high pony tail every-freaking-where I go. What is so appealing about high ponytails? In my opinion, nothing, they just give you a headache.

The only reason I joined the Cheerios was because when my best friends, Brittany and Santana, got to high school they decided that that's what they wanted to do and I just followed along. I didn't want to lose my friends in freshman year and being popular was an added bonus. There were days though, when I walked by the choir room and heard people singing off key and I wished I could go in there and show them how it's done and finally be apart of a club where the only thing that matters is your voice and actually making real friends who actually have personalities instead of walking through the hallways with a fake smile plastered on my face.

So here I am having Noah Puckerman slobber all over my neck. I sighed and tried to somewhat make it sound like I was interested in what he was doing.

I lifted my head and right in front of me I saw Finn Hudson stumbling- he looked a little drunk- towards me, mumbling to himself, his eyes determined.

I smiled as I saw him. Finn was way hotter then Puck could ever imagine himself to be. It was a little sad that day after day I saw him get grape slushies to the face. I have had a crush on Finn since grade school, when he tried to stand up to Karofsky when he was picking on me but got punched in the face by the older kid instead. Finn was awkward in a cute way, he was so unsure of himself but when he was singing and slamming on the drums he looked so in his element, like he belonged there and no where else.

As I watched him walk my way I hoped that he was coming to talk to me. I hoped he would ask me to dance. I kept watching him and when our eyes locked I smiled at him.

Then the funniest and most horrifying thing happened. As I smiled at him he froze in his spot, his eyes going wide and then he opened his mouth as if to speak but all that came out was….

Puke.

_I guess the punch was spiked.

* * *

_**So thanks for taking the time to read this. I hope it was enjoyable. **

**Please Review! I appreciate all of the response I got to the first chapter so I hope that happens again.**

**-Amy  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thank you to everybody who reviewed and added me to their story alerts. Its really awesome knowing that you guys like my story. Okay here we go with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. Although I do love me some Finn Hudson :P**

* * *

Tell me that did not just happen,

Please God, tell me that that did not just happen.

I did not puke in front of Rachel and the rest of the student body, I did not open my mouth to speak to her and instead puke.

I refuse to believe it

I'm in denial.

No I am not actually, because it didn't happen.

Except when I open my eyes and look down, at my shirt and the floor beneath me, I know that it's true. I know that I just puked in front of everybody. Now I will go from being that loser who's in the Glee Club to the Puke Boy or something as equally horrible. I can imagine it, walking down the hallway being taunted by names that had puke in it somewhere.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel was standing in front of me, her hand on my shoulder he big brown eyes looking concerned. I wanted to answer her, truly I did but all I could think about was the fact that Rachel Berry was touching me.

Me. Finn Hudson, the guy who missed her with my puke by, like, an inch.

My mouth hung open and I could still taste the puke.

'Y-yeah. Me? I'm fine. Never better. You know me, always good. Did I get any puke on you?"

Wow, really? Did I just say that?

A smile tugged and the edges of her lips, lifting them slightly.

She looked way to amused for this situation.

"No, you missed me."

"Great yeah I wouldn't want to hit you with this stuff, smells pretty gross." As soon as I said it my hand shot up and hit me on the forehead. "You know what? I should probably go, clean myself off and all, sorry about that."

She looked like she was going to laugh and if she was a guy I would have totally punched her in the face.

"Why don't I drive you home?" She said " You probably shouldn't drive in case it, uh, happens again."

"Y-yeah that would be a-awesome, thanks."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at me and, don't judge me cause I know this is a totally chick thing to say, I kind of _melted _a bit, kind of. Not really though, barely.

I followed her out to the parking lot, avoiding the glare I could feel shooting into my back from Puck and the laughter from all of my peers including my supposed best friends Artie, Mercedes and Kurt. I turned around as I was walking to glare at them and, thinking about it now I realize that it probably wasn't a good idea, ran right into the frame of the door.

"Holy shit!" I screamed

My hand once again going to my forehead but for a different reason this time. I could practically feel the bump forming on my head as I cradled the spot the door hit. Rachel turned around and I was getting really annoyed with the smile that seemed permanently attached to her face whenever I did some thing stupid.

**Rachel POV**

I couldn't help but smile when Finn puked or when he hit his head. I could tell that he was getting annoyed with me but honestly I couldn't help it. He was just so cute.

When I offered to drive him home I could see Puck glaring at both of us but honestly I could care less. Kissing Puck made bile rise up in my throat and all he talked about was how hot he is, even though he isn't, and how many guys he put in the dumpster that day.

"Come on Finn." I said reaching my hand out to him. When all he did was gape at me I explained.

"You're obviously way to accident prone." I said by way of explanation for my outstretched hand even though really it was because I wanted to feel his big hand encasing mine, I wanted to feel the heat coming off it.

When he circled his hand around mine I couldn't help the smile that was threatening to break through. His hand was huge compared to mine and surprisingly soft. It was incredibly nice, nicer then anything that I had ever done with Puck or Jesse.

"Your house?" I asked Finn once when got into my car and I had started it.

"Nah, my mom is home so it's probably not a good idea." He said without looking at me. His head was turned towards the window and as he exhaled I could see the window fogging up.

"Alright, my house it is then. My dad's are away for the weekend for a work conference."

Finn just nodded his head, once again not glancing in my direction once. As we drove towards my house there was an awkward silence filling the car, it was practically suffocating me. I was dying to ask him what was wrong but I didn't want him to think I was nosy or anything. If he wanted to talk to me then he would, if not then whatever.

When we got to my house I parked my car in the garage and led Finn into the house, through the kitchen and the living room, and then up to my room. It was weird having someone in my room besides my dad's. Generally no one came into my room, whenever I was with friends it was usually at a party and I refused to let Puck anywhere near my house, let alone my room.

For this reason my room was still the same as it was in grade 7. The walls were bright pink, gold stars scattered all around. My bed was a white canopy and the bedspread was pink, tons of stuffed animals scattered all over it. If it was any other guy I would probably be embarrassed, showing him my extremely juvenile room. The first time Jesse was in my room he laughed, he tried to play if off but I knew that that's what he was laughing at.

Finn was different though, I could tell he didn't care what style my room was and I saw no amusement on his face as he glanced around. Instead he made himself comfortable, he sat down on my bed, bouncing once then twice before laying down a letting out a content sigh.

"Uhm, excuse me? What do you think your doing?" the shock was evident in my voice as I asked him this.

"Who? Me? Your bed looked so comfortable I had to lay down. Plus I'm sick, you weren't going to let me lay down?"

"Of course I was but on the _couch _not on my perfectly made bed!"

"That's not very hospitable."

"Finn, this is not about hospitality, this is about the fact that you are laying in my bed, on my clean sheets, smelling like _puke._"

"Crap! Sorry, Rach. I forgot I still smelled like that, I should probably change, huh?" He smirked at me and it was kind of crooked but I kind of loved it.

"Let me got get some of my dad's clothes, you can go shower if you want. Bathrooms down the hall to the right."

As I was about to leave I felt Finn's hand grab onto my own.

"Rachel?" He said, and he sounded so unsure of himself.

"Yeah Finn?" I replied turning around.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me, when not even my so called best friends would."

"Don't worry about it Finn." I said smiling at him, about to turn around and leave again.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I w-was j-just wondering if I could k-kiss you Rachel. Can I kiss you?"

As soon as he uttered those words, my heart sped up and my world stopped spinning, I couldn't find any words, all I could do was nod my head. And in the next second his lips came crashing towards mine.

It was like heaven

Even though I could still smell the puke.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope everybody is still interested!**

**Review please!**

**-Amy**


End file.
